cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tiberium
Mobius's Analysis of Tiberium Well, I just found out about the horrendous butchering of the Article over at Wikipedia. Now I can't seem to find Mobius's statements on Tiberium from Tiberium Dawn. Can someone add this to the article? It was merged with the main article on C&C.24.17.214.242 23:02, 16 April 2007 (UTC) ::"Molecularly, Tiberium is a non-carbon based element, that appears to have strong ferrous qualities, with non-resonating reversible energy! Which has a tendency to disrupt carbon-based molecular structures, with inconsequent and unequal positrons orbiting on the first, second and ninth quadrings! The possibilities of Tiberium... are limitless!" :It's on the article on Moebius... and it's... Totally scientifically inconsistent :/ It's a good idea of the creators to ask someone with knowledge to find out theories on the substance. Though how plausible will this be... I don't know.--Johnny 21:46, 22 April 2007 (UTC) ::Perhaps the best way to rationalize this is that Mobius was either trying to make a fool of the scientific host, or was trying to cover up how little he did know about Tiberium. This explanation is, by the way, completely incompatible with the other 'scientific' explanation posited by EA. --Dthaiger 19:09, 24 May 2007 (UTC) The Tiberium evolved. By TWIII, it was almost completely different. Scrabs R Nice 09:24, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Do not Edit? I don't see why we shouldn't edit this. Who posted the 'do not edit' notice? I guess Snow93 or someone else wrote this... it's been there from the beginning. But I already modified the article and put some pictures in there, though. I'll just remove the note... It's not going to happen, but I wish that we could post that white paper that MIT scientists worked on here. There is an excerpt from it in magazines (PC Gamer) from the MIT article. Somebody put it into Wikipedia http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tiberium#Tiberium.27s_chemical_properties By the way I removed Rubeus from the Tiberium section and made some changes. Rubeus doesn't exist in any ini-file. As for the others: I've been doing some research what the names actually mean. To start with Riparius: it means growing on a river bank - added that to the article. Vinifera refers to the European grapvine http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vinifera. Why they named blue Tiberium after a grapevine I don't know actually. Maybe because the color of grapes is somewhat similar? Or because Italy is famous for great wine? The next type is Aboreus... there seems to be a little controversy about the name here... a'r'''boreus means tree-like in botany, however, the rules.ini file of TS says aboreus, without the additional R... so we might stick with that version. In the game aboreus is just more valuable but basically a clone of Vinifera... so no tree-like features here. Last but not least Cruentus. Cruentus means blood red, indicating that there was supposed to be a red Tiberium type which was not used. But apparently they decided to use it as the name for the big blue crystal that spreads Tiberium. Any comments on this? Oh and one more thing: about that sludge/moss/mold stuff from FS - what is it? Is it some sort of mutated soil or moss covering the ground? --Agaiz 00:11, 19 May 2006 (UTC) I think that there were certain um mutations, and their obviously tiberium based, but we don't actually have any good information. --Dthaiger 00:15, 19 May 2006 (UTC) :I heard somewhere that the blue moss was some sort of non tiberium crystal growth. Tiberium I'm praying that that stuff doesn't make it into the actual description of the substance - it just doesn't make any sense at all that that is even physically possible. 1. If there's that much energy in Tiberium, then how on earth does it stay together. 2. If the nuclei actually had that much energy in it, then when we processed it, there would be an enormous explosion that would destroy the refinery. It will be an amazing work of Fan Fiction to make that consistent. --Dthaiger 00:18, 19 May 2006 (UTC) Check out the official blog for a statement on Tiberium by Mike Verdu: http://www.ea.com/commandandconquer/news.jsp?id=10 --Agaiz 11:05, 19 November 2006 (UTC) Tiberium Wars So now, that the game is out, It would be great to implement the information from it into the article. (not like it's been done with the Wikipedia article- with everything deleted) :That's why it links here. Add the info if you can. Mikael Grizzly 20:41, 30 March 2007 (UTC) ::Look at the diagram (I guess you know it) Tiberium Closeup Will we need whis added? And all the new info 'bout tiberium... This new Tiberium, as described by Mike Verdu and as seen in TW isn't like the original Riparius, there should be a new section about this Tiberium form... but what do we call it? (Mikael, do you own the polish or english version of Tiberium Wars?- I guess owning an original would help adding new info, until I buy the english version I am not going to edit anything)--Johnny 21:31, 22 April 2007 (UTC) :::The polish version has selectable languages. Get a Collector's Edition if you can. Anyways, it is an evolved version of Tiberium, so I think it can be added into the article to the appropriate sections. Mikael Grizzly 21:56, 22 April 2007 (UTC) :::: WHACKS head on the wall :/ Why is it that all these clerks were not able to answer the most simple question "czy to tylko po polskiemu?" Thanks, you helped a lot... And yeah, the collector's edition only interests me. Off to empik!--Johnny 22:03, 22 April 2007 (UTC) :::::Ride like the wind! Fight proud, my son! Mikael Grizzly 00:24, 23 April 2007 (UTC) Tiberium Zones Recently, I found a vid of the Intro which is similar to the 2nd game trailer. However, during the scene explianing the Tiberium Zones, I noted the globe showing the zones to be quite different than the trailer. Instead of showing whole countries, the Intro showed exact areas of the zones regardless of political boundaries. Has anyone else noticed it?--Eldarone 03:02, 21 April 2007 (UTC) Speaking of zones, I recal seeing San Fransisco being completely smothered in Tiberium. As far as I know that has not changed. So San Fransisco is a Red Zone smack dab in the middle of B-11 of the West side of the US, correct? Scourge ( 16:14, 27 September 2008 (UTC)) Chemical symbol The article begins with the green tiberium symbol. Is anyone able to tell me what it shows? Is it some sort of new symbol-based element naming system or is this it's chemical formula? Or maybe a currency symbol?- it was used as such after all.--Johnny 22:42, 22 April 2007 (UTC) :Propably just a symbol. We should ask the devs about that. I can't do it right now. Mikael Grizzly 00:23, 23 April 2007 (UTC) :It's not a chemical formula, I can tell you that much, and none of the other elements have symbols like that. Most likely it is a warning symbol, seeing as how Tiberium is a hazardous substance, yet not quite fitting under any other category. It's not bio-hazardous, it's not radioactive and it would require a hell of a lot of smaller warning symbols if you were to list it's properties with the other kind. The green colour is obviously because most Tiberium is green, and the hexagonal symbols are because Tiberium tends to form hexagonal crystals. The tri-split shape is probably because that's the format bio-haz and nuclear warning symbols come in. 90.184.176.234 07:44, 14 May 2007 (UTC) I agree with the above comment in that it's likely to be analogous to traditional bio-hazard and radiation symbols. The kind of thing they probably stick on the side of Harvesters! Makron1n 14:02, 14 May 2007 (UTC) Scientific Description of Tiberium I have a question: Are we going to place information from the Scientific description of Tiberium here. I myself and strongly against doing so. See 'Tiberium' under Sysop forums. --Dthaiger 19:06, 24 May 2007 (UTC) Tiberium glaciers I was wondering where exactly I could slot in information on the Tiberium 'glaciers' as seen in C&C 3's Red Zones. They are quite remarkable, I think, and worth mentioning. Consensus? Makron1n 20:45, 6 June 2007 (UTC) :Go ahead and put it in. This is a community project, after all. MikaelGrizzly 15:07, 7 June 2007 (UTC) Woah boy... After rereading the article... it needs lots of editing and rewriting, there's even a mention of C&C2 there, plus a lot of repeated information and unorganized writing... we need to improve it. Now. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 17:46, 7 August 2007 (UTC) :Go ahead and do it then Mikael, this IS a wiki..! Makron1n 18:14, 8 August 2007 (UTC) Tiberium Plants The plants are not seen in the Third war. The Blossom tree does not even appear sprouting Tiberium.(Assaulthead 04:39, 1 October 2007 (UTC)) :Dead Blossom Trees can be found throughout the Red Zones in in Act Five. Peptuck 00:11, 19 November 2007 (UTC) I believe the Tiberium we know from TW1-2 was in fact a mutation do to comming to contact with Earths plant life, namely grass and weeds from the Tiber River area in Italy as we all know how rapid mutation accurse in plant life when exposed to Tiberium, and what we are seeing now in TW3 and the new FPS Tiberium game is it's true and purist form. The reason why we have not seen it untill now is probably in part to the higher amount of Tiberium infestation and increase of toxic levels killing off what ever planet material was left in the Tiberium not to mention in the serounding areas. The only other place where plant life can grow properly with out being mutated or killed off is in Blue Zones. Now we see some plant life in Yellow Zones as well, how ever that is do in part of low levels on Tiberium infestation and GDI's reclimation efferts, other wise most Yellow Zones are dead and devoid of plant life. So all that is left is pure Tiberium. Scourge ( 16:28, 26 September 2008 (UTC)) Red Tiberium Where on what mission is there Red Tiberium in what game? i did notice the Nod energy weapons in Renagade have a red crystal like thing that looks like tiberium on them.(M164U1988 10:34 24, October 2007 That is a ceramic crystal, like the one on the Obelisk. :You know, I think that red crystal in the background of the Nod base during the briefings in C&C 3 is a rather large Red Tiberium crystal. In fact, one could speculate that the reason red is the main color of Nod is because Kane knew all along that was the color of Tiberium in its greatest and most valuable form. 23:37, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Red tiberium didn't debut in C&C until Tiberian Twilight. Until then, it was widely accepted in the fan base that "red tiberium" existed, but it's my understanding that it was always cruentus. A great many of these types of tiberium sound like fanon to me, and while I'm all for diversifying it, I'd like to see a clear demarcation on what was fan generated, and what's official, as well as sources for the allegedly official entries.Jeffman12 (talk) 04:59, June 25, 2014 (UTC) :Added a ''citation needed link to that. Later, I will check with the game data and possible mods on whether this is fanmade. Sheldonist (yell!) 07:28, June 26, 2014 (UTC) CANADA IS NOT BLUE this link shows a screenshot of the officially EA backed google earth tiberium zone map this is north america http://nod-flareon.deviantart.com/art/Zoned-America-55006206 this is the official north america zone map.(M164U1988 11:21 25, October 2007 Tiberium Tiberium On this article, there is a screenshot of a tiberium patch from the trailer of the upcoming game "TIBERIUM" and it says it is vinafera. Does it look blue? When i saw the trailer it looked green. Also, the caption says the shot was taken in the year 2063. But, TIBERIUM takes place in the year 2058. Because the game takes place 11 years after the third tib war, wouldn't it be 2058? Because 2047+11=2058. :Correct it then, it's a community project after all! :) Shaur M. S. Grizlin 22:02, 25 April 2008 (UTC) I can't. It always comes out wrong. Like, there is no caption box after I edit it. :Hmmm... also, Kane's Wrath moves the timeline forward by five years, arriving at 2063... we'll see what the official date is then. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 21:13, 4 May 2008 (UTC) I am trying to find out the exact properties of Tiberium I have a project on Tiberium Universe, and I am trying to find out the true answer to the properties of tiberium. I hope someone here can help, please? The only thing that confuse me is that tiberium is descibed as a composite of elements and minerals (that why it can be processed and used as a single source of resources), it is also described as a "proton lattice" thing, that means it is a single substance (and obvoiusly a green colour element in a crystal form), that can convered other earth substance into itself... Which one is true? Or are they both true? but in what way? I am a shame of myself, because I am a C&C fan. I didn't think this would bother me that much, until now, because of this project... Any help would be appreciated, thank you. keith :My guess is Tiberium evolved in some kind of way. Don't be ashamed, even the best scientists don't know the exact properties of the power that is Tiberium. AthCom 17:45, 21 August 2008 (UTC) I believe the Tiberium we know from TW1-2 was in fact a mutation do to comming to contact with Earths plant life, namely grass and weeds from the Tiber River area in Italy as we all know how rapid mutaion accurse in plant life when exposed to Tiberium, and what we are seeing now in TW3 and the new FPS Tiberium game is it's true and purist form. The reason why we have not seen it untill now is probably in part to the higher amount of Tiberium infestation and increase of toxic levels killing off what ever planet material was left in the Tiberium not to mention in the serounding areas. The only other place where plant life can grow properly with out being mutated or killed off is in Blue Zones. Now we see some plant life in Yellow Zones as well, how ever that is do in part of low levels on Tiberium infestation and GDI's reclimation efferts, other wise most Yellow Zones are dead and devoid of plant life. So all that is left is pure Tiberium. Tiberium has not evolved, it has died because the plant part is gone. EA has completely screwed up Tiberium. The Proton Lattice makes no sense along with turning everything into more of itself. I mean, how are you suppose to get resources out of the the Tiberium when everything in it is just more Tiberium? It makes no sense. :Tiberium wasn't a plant, it was the crystal. Pods and subterranean roots were just a method of proliferation. Analogy: Tiberium in pods is like a human in a car. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 12:18, February 25, 2010 (UTC) : :- :You get resourses out of Tiberium because it is both "heavy" (in particles) and simmilar in sructure to metals (because it is lust a bunch of simmilar particles not in a complex molecular form). The "refinement process" was "invented" by Kane, who already knew the scrin and hence how they refine it. My guess is that the process uses not-quite-understood xenotech to seperate the protons out into more stable atoms. Metal has a semi-amorphous structure that would be easy to create with such a process, and since Tiberium is so dense, there are plenty of protons availible to create rare heavy elements like Uranium (reactor-quality or depleted, your choice). Iron happens to be the most stable element as far as fission/fussion is concerned, so it follows that iron would also be the most simple thing to make, even for human engineers! Even if iron is the only thing that can be made, harvesting Tiberium would still be very profitable! 00:33, May 13, 2010 (UTC) I have one question IF Superman has a weakness of this crystal they are look the same as kryptonite Would a liquid Tiberium bomb release fallout due to the Tiberium within the bomb? Would it contaminate the atmosphere to the point of where the area would become uninhabitable to the extent that Chernobyl became uninhabitable, and tell me, why did Boyle think it was a good idea to create a bomb 40 times more powerful than the Tsar Bomba (2 gigatons=2,000,000,000 tons of TNT equivalent) NagandEmerald (talk) 01:02, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Deadliness When did Tiberium officially become dangerous? In the first game, by the time your'e in open war, troopers walking through it died in short order. But the article makes it sound like at that time it was still a gradual process of degredation (hence the statistics chart). Further, this appears to have been a new revelation during the war. Was Tiberium dangerous in direct contact pretty much from the get-go, and the proximity danger something that started to reveal itself after a few years? Cheomesh (talk) 16:30, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Ginseng Resemblances Tiberium's property of leeching mineral and nutrition out from soil and enrich them into itself is somehow similar to a specific herb known as Ginseng. Ginseng spreads its roots widely into surrounding soil, and via those roots, it leeches out useful substances like a starving monster and enriches them into itself. In China, it is said one single Ginseng will render entire acre of soil barren. --General Wild Dog (talk) 06:01, June 14, 2015 (UTC)